


Seized

by nan



Series: Stucky Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes' star, Illustrated, M/M, past trauma, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes slowly learns to take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seized

A few weeks after being reunited, after watching Bucky refrain from wanting things, making decisions, or even offering opinions, Steve sat him down for a talk. “I know it’s hard,” Steve said, watching Bucky draw into himself, face going blank. “I know that what you’ve been through makes this really difficult. But…you’re allowed to want things! You’re allowed to…I don’t know, have waffles for dinner or stay up late on the internet. You’re allowed to have a say in how missions go.” Steve paused, wondering if this was helpful. “You…life’s not ideal. I know that. But you’re your own person. Yoo have to seize your own happiness.”

Bucky jerked at that, as if he didn’t know whether to move closer to Steve or run away, and a small smile curled on his lips. “I’ve heard this before. Granted, _you’re_ not my therapist.”

Steve winced. “I know. I’m just. I’m just trying to help out.”

Bucky sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, well. It means more coming from you.” The smile grew smaller before disappearing completely. “I’m trying, pal.”

“I know you are.”

***

The first major decision Bucky made was asking Tony if he could reconfigure his arm. Despite wanting to know the specifics, Steve refrained from asking. This was Bucky’s plan and Bucky’s decision and if he wanted Steve to know more, he would tell him.

He didn’t.

When Bucky walked out of Tony’s lab, clearly nervous and relieved to be done but not traumatized by the procedure, Steve sighed deeply, relief coursing through him. He started to call Bucky over before freezing, the words sputtering and dying in his throat.

There, on Bucky’s shoulder where the Soviet star had been, was a new star; bright white and as damning as a brand.

Bucky walked over to him, mopping sweat off his brow. “How does it look?” he asked, stretching his arm out and rolling his shoulder; the joints moved smoothly and quietly, with just the faintest of hums.

“It looks…great, Bucky, why do you still have a star?”

“You like it?”

Steve blinked. “I… it looks good but why did you get it?”

“Because I wanted it.” Bucky grinned suddenly. “Isn’t that what you said? That I should get the things that I want.” He touched the star with his flesh hand, fingers tracing it gently. Something about the way he touched it made Steve flush and when Bucky looked back up at him, they seemed so much closer than they had just seconds ago. “So I got your white star.”

Steve shook his head. “Wait, no, how is replacing the Soviet star with…with _my_ star any better?”

“Because I want your star. I _choose_ your star.” Bucky stared at Steve with narrowed eyes for a moment before huffing. “I know what’s going on inside that beautiful blond head of yours and you need to stop. I’m not replacing you for HYDRA. This is my choice, my decision. I wanted this symbol.”

Steve’s back was against the wall, both literally and figuratively and he sighed, feeling his shoulder slump. “What does it mean?”

Bucky’s grin softened into a smile, his gaze both fond and heated. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? I thought calling you beautiful was a pretty good clue, punk.” He leaned in closer, his breath hot against Steve’s face. “I’m seizing my happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through palette challenge hell and decided this one needed a little story to go along with it. 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/) crying about the MCU. If that's a thing you're into. :3


End file.
